


Constant Companion

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will always come home to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Companion

He slipped inside the doors of the ship, closing them behind himself, and breathed deeply. This was home, and she let him know he had been missed with a petulant slowness to bring up the lights to an appropriate level.

"I'd never stay gone from you, silly old girl," he pointed out, and felt the ambient temperature reach the exact level of true comfort, the lights coming up perfectly. "There, there...always us, from here to the ends of time."

She agreed, humming whispers of adventures still to come. He responded by stroking a hand over the console in understanding.


End file.
